Tired
by EllieB1122
Summary: I just want to sleep, I'm exhausted, I've been working for over 24 hours and I haven't stop at all. One-shot R/Z


I just want to sleep, I'm exhausted, I've been working for over 24 hours and I haven't stopped at all. This is what I get for following my parents. Why did my parents force me into this?

I actually want to kill anyone in my path right now… mainly my manager.

I want my bed,

I want my dog,

I want my boyfriend.

"Zakuro-san, we're here."

"No."

"No? Sorry did you just say no?"

"Yeah I'm tired, I'm in no state of mind to do this interview…"

"Well suck it up, you wanted this job, now move your ass out of this car and get in that building!"

I sighed, got out of the car and walked towards the building. Yes, I'm a 20 year old women who has freewill of my life, but with this women who I have known for 15 years, who has been my manager for 15 years can tell me what to do otherwise I would have no career... acting (and waitressing) is basically all I know.

_I really want my bed right now._

"ZAKURO-SAN!"

_No, go away._

"Hey, Tatsuo…" I stopped and turned around.

_Please leave me alone, you ass!_

"You and the boyfriend still together eh? If not, I'm available!"

"Yes, I and Ryou are happily still together. We actually just moved in together."

"Damn girl, you two are busy then..." He winked at me. "..But seriously, I think you and me would be so much better."

_If I wasn't so tired, I would whack him right now_

"Listen Tatsuo, I don't care what you think. I don't want to date you. I don't even want to know you, why are you here anyway?" Rolling my eyes. He is a jealous git who only cares about his appearance, he only wants to date me for popularity. He can't stand the sight of Ryou. I remember the first time they met… let's say it didn't end well.

"I'm the guy interviewing you!" He said with a smirk.

_You what? _

"Okay, bye." And swiftly walked off to the make-up artists where my manager stood there impatiently.

"I've decided to cancel that last interview today, so you can go home then, then on Wednesday you have got a photo-shoot."

"Okay."

_At least I get a few days off_

Then she started to drone on about stuff I should and shouldn't say in the interview. I literally know this off by heart now.

I checked my phone, and saw I got a text.

**Ryou:  
**_Hey babe,  
I hope you're alright, and you haven't murdered anyone yet  
Your dog is whining for you... -.-  
Love you xx_

_I'm really tired, and annoyed... will tell you when I get home  
Aww I miss him so much and my bed.  
I'll be home by 5  
Love you too xx_

"Zakuro, off the phone and concentrate on what I'm saying please"  
"I am!"

_She acts like my mother. Well she is my mother in a way…_

**Ryou: **  
_Aww will get some dinner for us then,  
Don't miss me then? ;)  
Good luck with the interview xx_

"Zakuro," I looked up.

"We're ready to start now."

I stood up, put my phone in my pocket and prepared myself for the next 30 minutes of torture.

I walked through the door and immediately bombarded with a big ball of fluff

"Hey, buddy." Petting his head "I missed you." His goofy face looked up at me. Tongue hanging out of his mouth. He isn't the prettiest dog, but I went and got him at a rescue centre when I lived alone for company, then he would just follow me wherever I went… on-set, to my manager's office, across the world. He is pretty behaved, which I thought was unusual for the fact he used to be treated so badly, but I love him to bits. He hated Ryou at first, and I had to consider to get rid of him when we got more serious, but eventually warmed up to him when he realised Ryou wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey!" I felt arms wrap around my waist making me jump a little.

"Hmm..." I turn around wrapping my arms round Ryou's neck.

"Miss me?" Giving me a smirk.

"Of course not"

"Bitch" He murmured.

"Oh, that's rude." Giving my signature smile.

"I know" leaning his forehead on mine "I love you"

"I love you too" I said giving him a kiss

"Anyway…" He pulled away from me, reached into his back pocket and pulled out a letter with a hand written address on it.

"It came in the post yesterday, I would've told you on the phone last night but I didn't want to stress you out more."

"It's alright." I said, taking the letter. I observed closely at the writing...

_My brother…_

"Are you alright?" His eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah... I'm just tired. Been a hard week."

"Hmm… I have dinner in the kitchen then we can just relax tonight"

"Sounds good to me!" I said, placing the letter on the table and followed him into the kitchen.

_SCRATCH STRATCH, WHINE, YOWL... will he just stop!?_

"Stupid dog" I mumbled. I shoved the covers off and walked to the door. I opened it to see the dog sitting there.

"Buddy, go lie down in your bed and stop whining... I'm too tired for this" Grabbing his collar and leading him to his bed in the living room.

"You know you can't come in my room." Stroking his head. He whined.

"Goodnight Bud, don't follow me!" I walked off.

Climbing back into bed, I sighed a sigh of relief. It feels too good

"I missed you, bed!"

I missed you too." My boyfriend replied, wrapping his arm around me

I smiled, and went off into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)  
Just a little one-shot I thought of. Took me a week to write due to a lot of college work and being a 16 year old girl means I also have a life outside the internet ;)**

Not 100% happy with this and I do feel like these characters are a little OC but hey ho, nobody is perfect! And I really wanted to get this out before I changed my mind and not to distract me from my work. Half term is coming up so may come back to it!

Also please check out Beryl Mirage's story - Revolution: Tokyo Mew Mew: The Next Generation  
She is an amazing writer and she has helped me out with restarting with my writing and basically giving me the inspiration to write again!

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
